


Mine

by brazul



Series: Hanchul [1]
Category: Kpop - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: Forced, Kinky, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:58:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11829240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brazul/pseuds/brazul
Summary: Heechul was on his way home when when everything turned black. When he woke up again, he was in a hotel room, tied up and naked. Let's just say his kidnapper wasn't the nicest of people tonight.Warnings: Kidapping, rape, toys, bad written smut and awful grammar.I hope you enjoy :)





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry not sorry :)

Heechul was on his way home on his free day. He had been out with some friends and  forgot his phone at home. So instead of calling someone to pick him up, he had taken the subway.   

The subway was crowdy and there was always someone too close for Heechul to feel  comfortable. But it got worse.   

He was almost at the right station when he felt someone touch his  ~~nice~~ ass. It was just small, so he thought that it was an accident, but then it happened againg. This time, the  person grabbed it hard. Heechul turned his head but the hand was gone and he couldn’t figure out who it was. None of the people beind of him looked suspicious. The train stopped  by the station and the idol hurried off and away from the subway.

It should only take five minutes for Heechul to go home, but it was some of the slowest minutes in his lives. Then finally, there it was! The door to the dorm there he was living under promotion. He was almost at the door when someone suddenly took a hold of his wrist and  janked him away from the door. Heechul screamed, but the scream was cut short when a  hand was placed over his mouth. A hand that held in a cloth drenched in something what  smelled awful. Heechul tried not to breath it in, but in the end, he took a breath and the world  started to spin before everything went black.   

 

~.~   

 

It was dark when Heechul woke up again. He groaned and laid still until his eyes got use to  the darkness. He lifted his hand to see If he was hurt somewhere, only to realize that he  couldn't move. His hands was tied to something over his head. Heechul groaned and hit his  head to the ground but it was too soft. He was lying on a freaking bed. Heechul looked  closer at the room and realized that it was a hotell room. A really luxury hotell room. Then he  realized that it was cold, and he was  _naked!_ He, Kim Heechul, what tied to a bed, in a hotell  room somewhere and was completly nude. He did not even know if he was still in Seoul.

Heechul didn't know how long he was lying on the bed, but the longer it went, the more scared he got. He screamed for help but no one came.

Heechul was almost on the verge of crying when the door to the room opened. A man came  inside, a bag over his shoulder and a mask covering his face.    

“Y-Yah! Who the hell are you!?” Heechul shouted but the man didn't even look at him. The tied man trashed around, trying to kick his legs which was as tied as his arms.

“Why are you doing this?!” Still no answer. The man took his jacket off and hung it over a  chair.   

“Please, let me go!”    

“Let you go? I don't think so.” The man turned around and pulled his mask off. Heechul’s breath stuck in his throat when he realized who it was. The man smirked and walked closer.   

“H-Hankyung?” Heechul tried to get away from the younger man but the ropes held him in  place. Suddenly, the man looked angered.   

“That's not my name, Heechul. Never call me that again.” The said man just stared at him.  He hadn’t talked to the Chinese man for long, but his Korean wasn’t  this  
good when they spoke.    

“H-Hangeng, why are you doing this?” Hangeng smiled and sat down on the side of the bed.  He caressed Heechul's cheek, making the older turn his head away.    

“You look so good in blonde, hyung. It makes you so sexy. And I hate that others can see  you so sexy!” Suddenly, Hangeng gripped his hair, hard. Heechul let out a whimper of pain,  tears filling his eyes. But he couln't let them fall. He wouldn't satisfy Hangeng with his tears.  The Chinese man pulled harder.   

“Stop! Please stop!” Heechul shouted when the pain was too much. The tears fell after that.  First one and soon others followed. Hangeng let go of his hair and stood up.   

“ _Mine. Only mine_ ” It was said in Chinese but Heechul understood. He had heard it so many  times before. He shook his head, he didn't want this. Hangeng glared down at Heechul,  before rising his hand and slap him over his face.    

“You have no right… to say no.” It was back. The accent and his struggle with Korean. And  that made Heechul more scared. Hangeng was angry, really angry.   

Hangeng stood up and pulled his shirt over his head before throwing it away. The shoes and  jeans quickly followed. Then he walked to the bag he had with him in the room. He took two  things out before walking back.   

“Should we play a game, hyung?” Heechul shook his head and tried to get away once  again. Hangeng smirked before reaching forward to pump the older cock a couple of times.  Heechul bit his lip and tried to tell his body to not react. It did not work. He was able to stop  himself from moaning but he got hard.    

“It seems like you do want to play” the younger said with a laugh. Then he slipped one of the  two things he held on his member. A cock ring.   

“No Hangeng, please take it off!” Usually, Heechul would never beg. Hell, he would even like  this, but he was too scared. It wasn't the sweet Hangeng that he knew who sat beside of  him. He had no idea of who this was!   

“Tsk, already begging. It's not like you. But maybe you want more.” He showed Heechul the  second thing he held. It was a dildo. A big one, but not as big as Hangeng himself. The   
Chinese man smirked and Heechul realized what he was going to do a second too late. The  younger showed the dildo into his hole and up his ass, dry. Heechul screamed in pain. It felt  like he was ripped in two. He was crying for real now, sobs was shaking his small body and  tears fell.   

“Shh~ Don't cry” Hangeng said while wiping his tears away with his tumbs. Heechul shook  his head, begging him to take it out, to let him go. Hangeng just smiled.   

“W-why are you d-doing this?” The older sobbed. Hangeng didn't answer, instead he started  to pull out the dildo, only to show it back in again. He kept doing that, making Heechul  whimper in pain.    

“Stop, please, stop this!” Hangeng did stop and pulled the dildo out. Heechul felt relived for a  moment, but those feelings quickly dissapeared when the younger pulled his boxers down.    

“You look sexy, Rella. So fucking sexy” he muttered while pumping his cock. Then he  crawled ontop of Heechul and pressed his lips to the others. Heechul tried to turn his head  away but Hangeng used one hand to keep it still. He used the other one to guide his dick to  Heechul's pink hole, pushing the tip in. The lips muffled the cry Heechul let out and the  younger thrusted his dick in fully. The scream Heechul let out gave the Chinese man access  to his mouth and he pushed his tongue into the other's hot craven. He started to slowly thrust,  not caring about the man under him.    

Heechul pulled on the ropes keeping him in place. It hurt when they carved into his wrists  and ancles, but not as much as Hangeng hurt him when he thrusted into him. The tears  never stop falling. Hangeng thrusted faster, trying out different angels.   

A low moan passed Heechul's lips and Hangeng smirked, he had found it. The Chinese man  thrusted harder, hitting the spot of nerves every time. The pain slowly faded away and soon  Heechul only felt pleasure. The small amount of pain from Hangengs rough thrusts only  made it more pleasant. Heechul got harder for every second, the cock ring hurting for sitting  too tight. Hangeng sucked on his neck, making the older moan even more. He couldn't think  straight.    

“H-Hannie~ God!” He felt the younger smirk before biting down on his flesh. It was enough  for Heechul and he threw his head back in a silent scream. A dry orgasm shook his body  and tears prickled his eyes.    

“Hannie, please~” The said man groaned before releasing into the man and moaning his  name. He sank down on Heechul’s chest, leaving small kisses all over his neck and torso.  He pulled out and sat up between Heechul's legs.    

“Rella’s so hard for me~” The smirk on his face made Heechul growl. He needed release, now! Hangeng looked him up and down, stopping at his bottom.   

“So dirty” he said before bending down. Heechul stared down on the man when he stuck his  tounge out and gave his hole a kitten lick. Heechul's breath hitched and he cursed when  Hangeng pushed the wet muscle into him.   It did not take long before Heechul became a wreck, a moaning  and beautiful  wreck. He felt  how his orgasm was nearing before his body shook in pleasure, a second dry orgasm  making him moan out the youngers name.    

“You're so beautiful” Hangeng said and sat up again. Heechul looked at him with big and  teary eyes.   

“Pplease Hannie, it hurts so much” he whispered. Heechul almost missed it, but only  almost. Something changed with Hangeng. He looked more relaxed and the hard gaze was  repazed with something more soft. He reached forward to take the ring off, making Heechul  relax slightly, before taking the tip of his cock in his mouth. He sucked slowly at first but soon  took in more and sucked harder when Heechul thrusted upwards. The older groaned and  threw his head back. He was  so   
close but couldn't reach his high. Hangeng realized this and  started to fold his balls in his hand while the other went up to his nipples and pinched them.  It was all it took.   

“Ha~ Hannie” the older moaned before releasing into the mouth of the younger. Hangeng  swallowed it and sat up, licking his lips. That emmbarassed Heechul more than anything.  Hangeng looked like he enjoyed the taste a little too much.    

 

Hangeng dived down to peek the others lips before starting to work on the knots on the  ropes. Heechul waited until he was fully freed before sitting up, punching the other in the  face. But he was dried out of energy so there wasn't much force in the punch. But the Chinese  man still groaned in pain, satisfying Heechul.   

“I guess I deserved that” he said with a small laugh.   

“Damn right, you did! What the hell, Hangeng!?” Heechul glared at the younger who turned  away.   

“I've missed you” he said. It made Heechul melt a little, but not enough for let everything go.   

“I don't fucking care! Why the hell did you kidnap me!? Are you insane!?” The chuckle  Hangeng let out made Heechul stop. It was something dark behind it and it scared the older.   

“Maybe I am insane, hyung. They say love can do that to you. I won't say sorry, because I'm  not. I've missed you and I  knew  
 that you wouldn't meet me if I haven't done this. I  know   
that  you want to forget your feelings for me. You say that everytime we meet. But I  also   
knows  that I can't just let you go. I'm not sorry for kidnappning you. But I  am   
sorry for hurting you.”   Heechul stared at the other, he had not expect to hear something like that. And suddenly he  wasn't mad anymore. He smiled at Hangeng who had his head down, looking ashamed. He  reached forward to place his hand om the others tight, making the other look up.   

“I've wanted to forget my feelings, because I hate missing people. And I'm mad for you for  kidnapping me, but at the same time, I'm not. It made me realise that I still loves you. I  know it sounds sick, but I would want you to do it again. But don't you dare to drug me again. I  will   
kill you if you do that!” Hangeng chuckled before pulling the other close, kissing  him.    

“I will take the risk if I can get you for myself again” he said when they pulled away, slightly  out of breath. Heechul just rolled his eyes.   

 

~.~   

 

They were still in Seoul, luckly. Actually, they were like 15 minutes away from the dorm.  Hangeng drove the other back home, giving his lover one last kiss and sorry before driving  away. Heechul watched him leave, something he never does, before walking inside with a ass which hurt like hell.   

“Where have you been!?” The leader was sitting on the chair by the door. He stood up when  Heechul came inside, glaring at the other.    

“Why are you up? It's 4 am” Heechul replied, not wanting to answer the question. Jungsu  walked up to him and took a tight hold of the others collar.   

“What do you fucking think!? You said that you would be home at midnight! You don't have  your phone with you and your friends say that you already left when we ask them! Answer  the damn question: where have you been!?” The oldest tried to keep his voice low to not  wake the others, but didn't succeed. He had been so worried about his friend. Heechul  looked down, not used to see the man so angry. But what could he say? The man would  freak out even more if he told the whole truth. But he could tell a small part from it.   

“I met Hangeng.” It made the leader shut up. He let go of Heechul and backed away in  shock.   

“W-what? B-but”   

“I know, I wasn't prepared for it either. But can we please go to bed now? I need to sleep.”  Jungsu nodded slowly, taking a step to the side to let the slightly younger pass by.    

They walked together to their shared bedroom and Heechul pulled the too big shirt over his  head. He handn't been able to find his own shirt so he borrowed one from Hangeng. And for  the record, he will never give it back.   

“What the hell happened to your wrists!?”   

_Fuck!_


End file.
